In recent years, technology known as augmented reality (AR) through which users are presented with additional information that is superimposed on the real world has been noticed. Information presented to users in AR technology, which is also called annotation, can be visualized using virtual objects of various forms such as text, icons, animation, and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for realizing manipulation of virtual objects of such AR without impairing immersion of users in an AR space.